parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bart Simpson (Harry Potter series)
Brucesmovies1's Parody of the Harry Potter movie series Cast *Harry Potter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Hermione Granger - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Ron Weasley - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Ginny Weasley - Dani Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Draco Malfoy - Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Hedwig - Biyomon (Digimon) *Buckbeak the Hippogriff - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Hogwarts Students - The Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Professor Albus Dumbledore - Mr Ratburn (Arthur) *Professor Minerva McGonagall - Glinda (The Wizard of Oz) *Professor Severus Snape - Cosmo Kramer (Seinfeld) *Rubeus Hagrid - Fagin (Oliver and Company) *Professor Flitwick - The Grand Duke (Cinderella) *Lucius Malfoy - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Nagini - Anaconda (Anaconda film series) *Basilisk - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *Lord Voldemort - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Tom Marvolo Riddle, age 16 - Damien Thorn (The Omen) *Scabbers - Remy (Rattatouile) *Bellatrix LeStrange - Francesca Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Cedric Diggory - Steve Smith (American Dad!) *Amos Diggory - Stan Smith (American Dad!) *Mr and Mrs Dursley - Mr and Mrs Banks (Mary Poppins) *Dudley Dursley - Augustus Gloop (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) *Professor Quirinius Quirrel - The Mayor (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *The Troll - Willie the Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk) *Madame Maxine - Ms. Frizzle (The Magic School Bus) *Viktor Krumm - Dash Baxter (Danny Phantom) *Molly and Arthur Weasley - Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Fred and George Weasley - Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (Alice in Wonderland) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (cat form) - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Professor Gilderoy Lockhart - Mr Toad (Ichabod and Mr Toad) *Neville Longbottom - Milhouse Vanhouten (The Simpsons) *Dobby the House Elf - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Aunt Marge - Katie Nanna (Mary Poppins) *Ernie - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Professor Remus Lupin - Floop (Spy Kids) *Sirius "Padfoot" Black - The Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) *Professor Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody - Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Professor Dolores Umbridge - Judge Judy *Xenophilius Lovegood - Rainer Wolfecastle (The Simpsons) *Luna Lovegood - Greta Wolfecastle (The Simpsons) *Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew - Cecil Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Professor Horace Slughorn - Snowbell (Stuart Little) *The Goblins - The Munchkins (The Wizard of Oz) *Lily and James Potter, Harry's Parents - Homer and Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Mr Ollivander - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Madame Hooch - Parthy Hawks (Show Boat (1951)) *Percy Weasley - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Snake at London Zoo - Strangles the Snake (The Simpsons: Stop or My Dog Will Shoot) *And more!!! Special Thanks Matt Groening J.K. Rowling Nancy Cartwright 20th Century Fox Warner Bros. Dedication *This movie series is dedicated to the memory of John Hurt, Richard Griffith, Rob Knox, Richard Ferris, Alan Rickman and Caio Cesar Trivia *Sideshow Bob will be playing the role as Lord Voldemort because, to be fair, he tried to murder Bart Simpson as Lord Voldemort has tried to kill Harry Potter See also: *Bart Simpson and the Sorcerer's Stone *Bart Simpson and the Chamber of Secrets *Bart Simpson and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Bart Simpson and the Goblet of Fire *Bart Simpson and the Order of the Phoenix *Bart Simpson and the Half-Blood Prince *Bart Simpson and the Deathly Hallows, part 1 *Bart Simpson and the Deathly Hallows, part 2 Gallery That his nightmares are real...Bart Simpson .gif|Bart Simpson as Harry Potter ⚡️�� Angel.jpg|Angel as Hermione Granger Hello-Bart-sideshow-bob-30616697-384-288.jpg|Sideshow Bob as Lord Voldemort ���� Homer Simpson in Butterfinger.jpg|Homer Simpson as James Potter ���� Scamp-1.jpg|Scamp as Ron Weasley�� Tramp in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Tramp as Arthur Weasley�� Kramer.jpg|Cosmo Kramer as Severus Snape�� Marge Simpson in The Simpsons Movie.jpg|Marge Simpson as Lily Potter���� Lady in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Lady as Molly Weasley���� Danielle-Dani-Fenton-Danny-Phantom.png|Dani Fenton as Ginny Weasley���� Mad Hatter - Johnny Depp.png|Mad Hatter as Sirius Black Greta Wolfecastle (The Simpsons).png|Greta Wolfecastle as Luna Lovegood������������ Category:Harry Potter Movie-Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Bart ❤️s Dani Category:Rated PG-13 Category:Bart Simpson ❤️ Dani Fenton Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Brucesmovies1 Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Family movie spoofs Category:Family Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Action-Adventure Category:Real Live Action Spoofs Category:War Category:Tragedy Category:Apocalypse Category:Horror Category:Survival horror Category:Superstition Category:Supernatural Category:Spiritual Category:Thriller